


september, 2009

by eg1701



Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Puddlemere United, it's just lucy and percy hanging out, nothing happens in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Lucy misses Molly while she's at Hogwarts. She and Percy spend the day together.





	september, 2009

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, i'm sort of back! i'm rereading harry potter right now, and I'm hopeful that'll get rid of some of this writer's block

It was strange, not having Molly around. She and Lucy had shared a room since they were little, and always did everything together, but now that Molly was at Hogwarts, and Lucy wouldn’t be for two years, it was strange. She had time to do anything she wanted, but she grew bored easily. She had already read Hogwarts, A History, twice, which her parents had bought for her when they bought Molly’s books, and it only made her desire to go to school worse. She had been looking forward to starting school for a few years now, but now that Molly was there, meeting new friends and learning new magic, Lucy wanted to be there too.  


Sometimes she went to work with one of her parents, or one of her aunts or uncles, but it was more fun with Molly.  


“You’re moping around the house,” Percy said over the Prophet one morning, a month or so into Molly’s first term, “I take it you miss your sister?”  


Lucy poked at her breakfast with her fork and shrugged, “I guess.”  


“I missed my brothers when they went off to school and I was at home.”  


“But you had younger brothers too.”  


“True enough. But soon enough you’ll be at Hogwarts too,” Percy offered a smile, “You shouldn’t wish that time away.”  


“I just wish I could go to school with Molly.”  


Percy nodded, “I know you do. It’ll get a little easier. You aren’t used to her not being here. Why don’t you and I go out today? I have some things I need to get in Diagon Alley, and then we can go pester your dad at practice. Maybe we’ll go and see Grandma for lunch. How does that sound? I bet by this afternoon you won’t be missing your sister so much.”  


Lucy considered this, then nodded, “That sounds good.”  


“You finish eating your breakfast, I’ll finish reading the paper, then we can get ready and head out.”  


***  


Lucy had always liked Diagon Alley. She liked the fancy stores and the smells, and all of the witches and wizards discussing everything from Quidditch to new recipes to Ministry legislation they didn’t like. 

Her favorite stores were Uncle George’s and either Quality Quidditch Supplies or Flourish and Blotts. 

It depended on the day.  


Hanging off her father’s arm, Lucy kept close to avoid getting too lost in the crowd. It wasn't as packed as it was in late August, when students were picking up last minute supplies, but it was always crowded on the weekends.  


“What are we getting?” she asked.  


Percy pushed his glasses up and looked over the list, “We’ve got to get some ink for work, a couple of potion ingredients, we’ll pick up some sweets to mail your sister- you can pick those out if you like- and we’ll do as your father asks and bother the man in Quality Quidditch Supplies and see if they’re getting anything new in any time soon. You know he’ll ask us when we see him.”  


Lucy nodded, “He will.”  


“Then, Lucy dear, where would you like to go first?”  


“Let’s pick out Molly’s sweets.”  


“Sounds like a plan.”  


Usually, whenever they came to Diagon Alley, Molly would be with them. It was strange in a way, that she wasn’t there, that she was making friends and memories that Lucy would not be a part of.  


But that would be alright, because Lucy was doing the same. They didn’t need to be attached at the hip. Even if they ended up in the same house, they would be in different classes, have different friends. 

And that’s how it was supposed to be.  


“Can we get her something from Uncle George’s too?” she asked.  


Percy sighed, “Something that won’t get her into too much trouble, yes. Let’s not cause too much trouble for your sister before she’s even had a chance to get settled. I’m sure many of the professors still remember all the antics my siblings pulled.”  


“Not you of course,” Lucy said, sounding very much like her uncles.  


Percy laughed, “Not me is right.”  


***  


“Hey Mum,” Percy said, leaning down so his mother could kiss his cheek, “Mind if we join you for lunch?”  


The Burrow had an open door policy, and you could always show up, regardless of the time, regardless of anything, and have a place to rest and eat. Even if Molly wasn’t home, she would be soon enough and there would be no questions asked when she got back, but there would be something to eat and an ear to listen if you needed it.  


“Of course. Sit you two. How’s the morning been?”  


Lucy bounced in her seat, “We went to Diagon Alley to get some stuff for Molly and we went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and the man said that there maybe was a new broom coming out within the next year but he couldn’t say anything else.”  


“How exciting, I bet your dad will like that news.”  


Lucy nodded, “He always bothers the man in the shop so much that sometimes when we go in the man says right away that he doesn’t have anything new to share.”  


Molly laughed, “I’m sure he does. Is that your next stop?”  


Percy nodded, “Oliver knows there’s always a chance someone will come and pester him while he’s at practice.”  


Lucy nodded, “One time Molly and I went and dad let us play chaser.”  


“When was that?” Percy asked, “How old were you?”  


“It was a while ago but dad wouldn’t let us go very far off the ground,” Lucy said, used to her father’s worries and jumping to the worst case. She knew he was probably thinking the two girls were all the way up in the air on full sized brooms alone.  


“Oh,” Percy nodded, “That’s alright then.”  


“I remember the games that used to happen in the yard, when all of you were little,” Molly said, looking at Percy fondly, then turning to Lucy, “I used to watch out the window and by the time someone stormed in after a bad call, I’d have a nice cup of tea waiting.”  


“I was the worst,” Percy said, “I love to watch it, but I’m absolutely rubbish at playing. Have you ever seen me play Luce?”  


Lucy shook her head, “Can I?”  


“Absolutely not. I’m sure I’ve only gotten worse. Seventh year your father used to make me practice with him, and I’m sure he wanted to laugh but he was being nice. You and your sister would never stop laughing if you saw me playing Quidditch.”  


“Don’t worry Lucy, I think I might have photos somewhere,” Molly whispers.  


***  


Oliver came to greet them, still dressed in his full uniform. He kissed Percy, and then leaned down to kiss Lucy’s forehead.  


“Two of my favorite people,” he said, holding his broom up over his shoulder, “What do I owe the pleasure?”  


“We’re having a day out,” Percy said, “We went to Diagon Alley and then had lunch with my mum, and yes, there is a new broom coming out in the near future, but I couldn’t get anything else out of the shopkeeper.”  


“Interesting,” Oliver raised his eyebrows, “I’ll have to see what I can find out about that. Lucy, how about some flying?”  


Lucy jumped at the chance, and looked up at Percy, who sighed and nodded.  


“Put a helmet on her please,” Percy called after them, “And don’t go to high up.”  


“Yes dad,” Lucy called back.  


Lucy and Molly had both met all of Oliver’s teammates on a few occasions, all of whom were very nice. When Molly came, the two beaters let her practice with their actual bat, thus sealing Molly’s desire to be a beater.  


“Hello Lucy,” Catrina, one of the two beaters said. She was a tall woman, a few years older than her fathers, American, and privately one of Molly’s favorite players, “I heard your sister’s at school.”  


Lucy nodded, “She made Gryffindor.”  


Catrina smiled, “That’s your dad’s house right? I always forget how your school works.”  


“Yeah. But now me and dad are having a nice day out. Can I ride the broom now?”  


Oliver nodded, “After I put a helmet on you. Let’s not give your dad a heart attack eh?”  


Lucy laughed and Catrina took off her own helmet, pulling it onto Lucy’s head and buckling it shut.  


“There we go,” she rapped her knuckles on the top of the helmet, “Nice and safe now. Oliver, how about the old Shooting Star in the lockers. It doesn’t go very high.”  


Oliver nodded, “That’ll settle Percy’s nerves.”  


“He’s talking to Jess,” Catrina said, standing on her toes to see over Oliver, “They’re probably deep in broomstick regulation discussions.”  


“Jess is the new assistant manager,” Oliver explained, “She’s like a female version of your father. It’s frightening. Enough talking now though Lucy, I promised you could fly.”  


Lucy glanced back and saw that Jess and her dad were in fact sitting together, seemingly deep in discussion.  


“Do you want to play for your house team?” Catrina asked.  


Lucy shook her head, “I prefer to watch. Molly’s the player. I just play for fun.”  


Oliver smiled, “But very few people get to say they play for fun with a professional team.”

**Author's Note:**

> appreciate you always! thank you for reading. as always leave your requests and i will try to get to them as soon as i can. you can find me over at feuillytheflorist on tumblr.


End file.
